The Rain
by Kareyu
Summary: Will Hiei find comfort in the rain, or will he be forced to withstand his troubles like he always has:alone. A songfic;my first one; please no flames!


A/N: Hey ya'll! This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please, no flames! ^^; Anyway, this fic is based on the song "When the Rain Comes" by Third Day. Even if you've never heard the song, you should be able to enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song by Third Day. In fact, the only thing I own is the Region title for my cross-country team. GO EAGLES!!!  
  
Also, the words to the song will be italicized, and Hiei's thoughts will be in little stars, like this! ***  
  
When the rain comes, it seems that everyone has gone away  
  
Hiei was awakened by cold drops of rain, falling from a growing storm in the Makai sky. Up in a tall tree, he suddenly became aware of his surroundings. *Cold and alone. Figures. I'll probably know no other way of life.* He shivered against the trunk of the tree as the raindrops fell, faster and harder.  
  
When the night falls, you wonder if you shouldn't find some place  
  
The approaching storm and persistent darkness warned Hiei that his tree might not give enough shelter to support him. He slowly stood, stiff from resting on such a hard surface. His body could only be seen as flashes as he quickly left his make-shift home to find a safer spot.  
  
To run and hide Escape the pain But hiding's such a lonely thing to do  
  
Hiei stopped. *Hiding. Once again I find myself running away, just like I did with Yukina.* He stood against a tree on top of a large hill, overlooking Genkai's Temple. Just thinking about his sister filled his lonely heart with sadness. *.but.she's happy now. She never needed me. Hn, I'd probably cause her more pain.*  
  
And I can't stop the rain From falling down on you again  
  
He didn't really believe that, though. He wanted so badly to protect her, to be there for her when she needed someone. But most of all, he needed her. The pain not having her there with him was something he couldn't bear.  
  
I can't stop the rain But I will hold you till' it goes away  
  
He needed his sister. *But that can never be. She must not know, and I must always be alone.*  
  
When the rain comes, you blame it on the things that you have done  
  
*.and it's my own fault. She can never except me as a brother. She's too innocent and pure, like the snow. And I.* Hiei slumped against the tree, lowering his eyes as if in shame. *.am like the rain. I only cause sadness. Coldness. Loneliness.* He raised eyes to the crying sky. His vision was slowly fading from lack of sleep, or lack of food.or perhaps, from lack of a sister. His body's energy was slipping away, when through dropping eyelids, he saw her.  
  
But when the storm fades, you know that rain must fall on everyone  
  
*Yukina! I'm here! It's me, your brother!* His heart was screaming for a chance to speak, though his expressionless face said nothing. The form of Yukina was hurrying to the Temple, and it appeared as if she saw no glimpse of her vanishing brother. *Please.don't run away, too. Please, sister.I.I.love.* Hiei's feeble body collapsed into a lifeless figure on the cold, wet grass.  
  
So rest awhile  
  
A comfort awoke Hiei from his faintness. His head was resting on a warm, soft lap, as his hair was being stroked by a gentle hand. His heavy eyelids slowly opened, only to be met by the crimson eyes and kind smile of Yukina. "Yukina! But.you-"  
  
It'll be alright  
  
"Shhh." Yukina calmly hushed him. "Relax now, Hiei. It's okay." Her massaging hands lulled him into a peaceful state. He closed his eyes and let her try and sooth the pain that had lingered within him. *She must not know, I'll only hurt her.* Hiei began to slightly struggle against Yukina, but she stopped him. "My brother."  
  
No one loves you like I do  
  
".I've missed you." Hiei slowly sat up, eyes wide with shock. She released the grip she had on him and looked away, apparently afraid of his reaction. When she looked up again, she met the loving eyes and smile of a brother she had searched for her entire life. "I've missed you, too." Both of their eyes filled with tears as they embraced warmly.  
  
And I can't stop the rain From falling down on you again I can't stop the rain But I will hold you till it goes away  
  
Against the falling rain, two figures could be seen, arm in arm, walking towards the Temple. But falling along with the rain was Hiei's cold heart, melting under the affectionate love of his sister, Yukina.  
  
And I will hold you.  
  
Well, whadya think? Should I write more stuff? Review and tell me! 


End file.
